Like a fool for you
by CherryBlossomNya
Summary: because love makes us blind, it makes us weak, it makes us act like fools. AU. sakura still believes in the one true love, so she won't give in, in her parents matchmaking attempts. "love is something decided by the heart, not the money!" sasusaku, sasosaku, sasukarin and many more :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Like a fool for you... Chapter 1.**_

**_sorry for mistakes..._**

**_have fun and ejoy 3_**

_sakuras pov:_

i can't remember being this tired in my whole life, and all of this only because of inos obsession.

at about 4 o clock, in the middle of the night, ino phoned me. she was screaming something about hot guy's, a concert, last tickets and first train in the morning. next thing i knew was ino staying in front of my window and telling me to get dressed...

and now we are standing in the middle of an 2 meter line just for some stupid tickets for a stupid concert which i don't even want to see...!

"whaaaaa i hope we still get to buy these ticket's...if you had dressed faster we would already have them" ino whined while she pulled at my poor arm.

she can be a real nuisance at times.

"kyaaaaaa, i am so excited! i want to see "Taka" so baaaad" a fan girl screamed while rubbing her ticket against her cheek...fan girls are somehow reeeeeally scary.

and it was even scarier to think that my best friend was one of them.

suddenly my mobile began to ring. "great" i sighed and answered it.

It was my mother and i knew exactly what she wanted.

ino just looked at me with an very worried expression, she as well knew, what my "dear" mother wanted to talk about.

"i understand" was everything i told her after hearing her warnings out, i hang up without an other word.

"so she still hasn't given up on this matchmaking stuff...?" ino asked with an sad expression.

"nah, i doubt she will ever give up her stupid plans" i said with an pissed tone and looked at how much longer we had to wait for those stupid tickets.

"poor thing" ino said and looked forward as well. "guess we will have to wait a little longer"

i nodded. right now my thoughts where filled with other stuff, like how the guy would look like this time and how i would be able to shake him off without being to obvious.

"i want some sweet's!"

"don't tell me you are depressed? oh girl you will make him leave on his own, just like you always do, so don't worry" ino said and patted my head...

"quit it pick" i said while turning around and going on my journey for an supermarket.

"you for real? your going to leave me here?"

"you will survive it"

"...selfish forehead..."

i plucked my headphones in my ears and went a small street along. it was still really early and the sky was full of dark clouds.

some people might find that depressing and would call it bad weather but i really liked this kind of weather. it was chilling and nice, on days like today i loved to just take a walk on my own and to daydream.

somehow i found myself to plan on how to disturb the date my mother set for me today.

my mother always made me meet up with rich guys, most of them where forced by their parents as well. they need to find a young girl wich their parents approve of, because a marriage made them "reliable" and more of an "adult", which was the fastest way to take over a company.

they all did it because of the money...but somehow i have an unbelievably romantic side, even thought i hide it well, but it's still there and i guess this is the main reason why i am not able to accept an marriage because of finances.

a loud rumble made me wake up from my deep thoughts. i was right in front of an little store.

happy that i found something that probably sold candy's i went in and looked around.

there where only two people inside the little store, one of them was the owner, he greeted me really friendly. he was an old and cheer full man, i totally liked him.

the second person looked like he was a homeless. he weard sunglasses, a scarf, a thick jacked and an hoody

but as interesting the homeless guy looked, my eyes soon found something even more interesting, my dear, dear candy's.

"ne, old man" the homeless shouted from the other side of the shop while looking trough an magazine. "i will just take the usual" he than placed the magazine somewhere random and rushed to the owner.

the owner just smiled about the rude"ordering" of this arrogant guy and packed an bag full with tomatoes.

the homeless man glared at me for a short while, took the bag and went out of the shop.

i was left behind, i felt guilty but...WHY?!

this guy was so good at glaring it was unbelievable AND rude!

i took a chocolate bar, payed it and run after that bad behaved guy.

"ne!" i shouted when i finally catched up with him.

for a second he stayed still, not looking back at me, his back still facing me.

i just waited for him to turn to me and argue with me, but the only thing he did was..."hn"...

than he started to walk again...

WHERE ON THIS EARTH WOULD BE PEOPLE LIKE HIM?

"I AM TALKING TO YOU" i shouted while running after him. he not even once stopped. instead he thought it would be a good idea to talk while walking...walking really fast, he had so long lags that one step of him was like two step's for me.

"what do you want" he said...yes he talked to me, but to me it still fet like he was still ignoring me.

"i...can't you imagine what i want from you?" i said and he abruptly stopped.

now we were glaring at each other for some seconds. don't tell me this guy was not aware that he was acting rude just now...really is he from mars?

"you guy's are truly scary..." he finally said and sighed. than he took off his big sunglasses.

he had black eyes...quiet beautiful eyes...I've lost myself for some seconds in them, until i realized, that i didn't follow him to stare at him, but to give him a lecture on how to behave himself, especially in front of elders!

i opened my mouth and wanted to begin my speech when a smirk suddenly formed on his lips and the next moment...

...he bowed down and his lips crushed on mine. his eyes where clothed but mine where wide open...i was in total shock. when he lifted his lips of mine, he was still a bit bowed, so that he could look right into my eyes. he still wore that dirty grin of his.

"...but i have to credit you, you are probably the first fan that saw trough this kind of disguise".

...what?...fan?...slowly i realized what had happened. my anger rose and my face went red because of the rage i felt right now.

"whoaa you are even blushing" the boy said while still laughing and looking even more intense at my face.

"BASTARD" i screamed and hit him with all my power.

he blinked twice in shock and held his cheek, which was now as red as the stupid tomatoes in his stupid bag.

"ARE YOU INSANE" he shouted right back at me as he realized that he was just being hit.

just as i was about to shout back at him my phone rang.

"eeeh what the - ino chan, what do you want?"

"don't you talk to me like this! just move over here, we will be able to buy the tickets in about 5 minutes, so hurry" than she hung up.

"gezz, this girl" i muttered while placing my mobile back into my pocket.

"who is your fan?" i shouted while running into the direction where i came from. than after some steps i slowly turned my head, sticked out my tongue and shouted "stupid jerk".

i began to run again. What an idiot he is, calling me a fan...

**_end of the first chapter-3 _**

**_i hope you liked it._**

**_sorry, englisch is not my first language but i really wanted to share this story with you guy's._**


	2. my prince

_**A fool for you... Chapter 2.**_

**part 2 :D**

"ino, i already told you i was sorry" i said while looking out of the train window, not quiet sure why i was the one apologizing. it was ino who dragged me this early in the morning to some random city.

"tche, i had to stand in this line all alone while you where off flirting with some random guy"

"FLIRTING?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"yeah, yeah just chill sakura!" ino said and waved the bad aura away.

i just sighed and sunk even deeper into the wide train seat, still not really sure how i was gonna creep the matchmaking guy out.

"tell me, why don't you just date one of those rich guys" ino asked while looking out of the window as well.

i looked a bit confused at ino, than turned to the window again, leaning my head on one hand. "i guess i just don't want to give them the right to threat me as a doll any more..."

we both sat there in silence.

somehow my eyelids began to feel heavy . ino would probably laugh hard if i told her that i still believed in the prince on the shining white horse, who will appear to take me away someday.

slowly i heard the soft tapping of raindrops on the train window.

i took a deep breath before looking at the grey scenario in front of me.

"ah it's my station" i said while standing up.

ino smiled at me, "good luck, call me".

"yeah" i smiled back and went to the exit. there was a black car, already waiting for me.

i got into the backseat. "hello father" i said.

he nodded. no answer. no smile.

"let's go" he said and the driver began to drive.

after some silent minutes, he handed me an envelope .

i slowly opened it and found some pictures within it. "this is sasori akasuna" he than suddenly said.

i slowly looked at those pictures...he had red hair and reddish eyes...he looked quiet handsome.

"he is the heir of the yohama company, also your mother seems to like this one. try to not mess up with this one!" my father demanded.

i placed his pictures into the envelope and laid it next to my seat, my vision fixed on the rainy outside.

_**after a while...**_

"this is one of the yohama hotels, please don't bring shame to the haruno familiy! there is a room reserved for you to fix your looks! please hurry" my dad said, again, without even giving me the honor of eye contact. instead he just looked straight forward.

"yes" i said and got out of the car. one last bow and i went to the entrance.

"wha, the hotel is really huge..." i muttered while i looked at the gorgeous building.

it was really huge...

when i entered it, i was stunned by the beautiful rooms the hotel had, it was so fashionable and luxurious.

when i entered the room which was booked for me, i found a beautiful dress lying on the king sized bed. it was a rather short dress, which fitted perfectly to my figure, light pink glitter and some fine and transparent fabric crested the nice looking dress.

next to the bed there where standing a pair of beige high heels, with cute flowers to decorate.

i put everything on and looked at myself in the mirror. my pink hair ended a bit above my hips, with an dreamy expression i starred into the mirror for several moments.

"how would it feel like to go on a date with the guy you like?...i guess i would try to look beautiful for him, searching clothes for hours and hours, just to impress him..."

slowly my gaze left the mirror and wandered down to the floor... i made my way to the door. hesitant i pulled it open, an uncomfortable feeling in my tummy.

i took one last breathe and made my way to the hotel restaurant.

when i entered the restaurant, a waitress escorted me to an large table, where this redheaded hotty already waited for me.

he gently smiled. "you are haruno san, aren't you?" he said while standing up...

"yeah and you are akasuna san?" he helped me to sit down.

"yes, that's right." he sat down as well. "i already ordered, hope you don't mind?"

"ah...it's totally fine" i said and i could feel how a little blush covered my cheeks.

he was really...handsome. "so, haruno san" he began and smiled elegantly at me.

"y...yes?!" i answered, trying not to stare too long into his beautiful eyes.

"you seem pretty nervous, don't be. also please call me by my first name. it's more comfortable this way"

his way of speaking was so gentle and peacefully..."ah yes, please call me by my first name as well, sasori...san."

"kun."

"eh...?"

"for you it's sasori kun"

"ah, hai...sasori kun."

"that's right! so tell me sakura chan, do you have special talents?"

"uhm...i guess i am able to play the piano quiet good"

he tilted his had a bit to the side, leaning it on one hand, wearing an unbelievable attractive facial expression. "heee, so you are more into classic music...i see"

"what about you...sasori kun?" i still felt kind of shy to say his name just like this.

"i really love to design"

"what kind of designing?"

"mhmmm i guess it's interesting to try out every aspect of designing...back in high school i loved to design the costumes for our acting club...and 2 years ago i designed the rooms of this hotel"

"Whaaaaaa amazing, you designed these?" i shouted. i was really shocked.

sasori was shocked as well, but just for a short moment, than he laughed hard.

"uhm...sorry i didn't meant" "nah it's oke" he said while wiping away a tear from his eyes...gosh i made myself look stupid...

"it's nice to hear you like it. i worked hard for this" he said and sat straight again.

we talked for quiet a while when suddenly his phone rang. he answered it and excused himself, his dear friend really needed some help but in exchange he offered me a second date...and i...accepted it...

i was standing in the hotel room again to change myself back into my normal clothes. somehow my head seemed to be filled with thoughts about sasori kun...he had that prince aura surrounding him...i was fascinated by him.

when i finally got out of that skinny dress, i heard loud footsteps. somebody was running really fast out there.

...the next moment my door flew open and a guy with dark spiky hair and sunglasses came in. hecktically he clothed the door and leaned himself against it.  
he seemed to concentrate on the noises that where at the floor.

"sasuke kuuuuuuuuuuuun" a female screamed out there.

"it's totally okay, i am not mad at you! please come back now! sasuke, where are you?..."

was that a sweat drop on his forehead?...the females voice slowly faded away and after some seconds of silence the guy slowly turned around to face me.

to face me, just standing in my underwear.

i was totally shocked and was not able to move, i never dealt with a situation like this before, let alone, be naked in front of some guy.

"a, the crazy fan chick" he screamed all of a sudden and took off his sunglasses.

at first i was totally confused but suddenly realization hit me hard "AH THE RUDE BASTARD" i screamed and pointed at him with my finger.

**end of chapter 2 :)...**

**soooo how was it?  
do you like where this story is going or is it just plain and boring? :D  
i can manage critic...i guess xD**

**Thank you:**

**TrueFan31 & basketballgirl1185**

**for following :)**


	3. fate begins here

_**A fool for you... Chapter 3.**_

**it's really fun to let your fantasy out with writing xD...  
i've got a new hobby :3**

**this chapter finally some sasusaku action :D**

what...was this confusing situation...?

just now the rude jerk from this morning barged in to my hotel room when i was just in my underwear...than i screamed at him when finally recognizing him and than...

...he pinned me down...on the bed, his hand covering my mouth...

...his attention again at the door.

'what a jerk, what a total jerk' i thought and tried to complain, but because of his strong hand only mumbling would escape from my mouth.

either way this got his attention and he looked down at me.  
his face came closer to mine until his mouth was right next to my ear "shut up for just a moment, would you?" he whispered.

i felt how my heart began to throb and how a blush came up. no way i liked this jerk but i was never as close to a man as i was right now.

"eh, lucky me" he suddenly said and let go of me "she didn't heard us".

he scratched the back of his head and began to walk towards the door...i quickly took a blanked, warped it around me and threw one of my heels against his back.

he groaned and turned back at me with an scary and annoyed expression "you little..."

"apologize" i said and looked just as pissed as he did.

"you are really annoying, you know that?" he said while coming closer to me...

"j...just apologize, you came in to a strangers room!" i said with a loud and clear voice.

"heeh" he grinned and came even closer to me, i took some steps back until my back touched the ice cold window.  
placing his hands against the window, he stared down at me.

"you are sure a little different...first i thought you are insane but now...it seems like you really don't even know who i am..." he had an amused expression on his face.

"I KNEW YOU WHERE IN HERE" a red haired girl screamed while barging in to my room.

the jerk turned his head to her, not even trying to change our position to prevent misunderstandings, instead he just plain looked at her and said, "ah, karin" with an bored tone.

my eyes widened in shock and i wanted to explain this odd situation "you see it's..." i began but she interrupted me, "shut up! i see what this is!"

"so this is the girl you talked about?" the girl named karin asked while observing me.

my grip tightened on the sheet that was warped around me...oh my this was all so wrong!

"you know what they say karin, who we love is not our choice, it's the choice of our heart!"

that said he pulled me in to a tight embrace and rested his head on mine.

"i don't care, just cheat on her with me!" karin screamed and pulled at his arm in attempt to break his embrace. sadly it just had the opposite effect.

"sorry karin but i only love this pinky right here" he said and tightened his embrace on me...

it was hard to breathe...

it was even hard to think right now...i was in total shock...he was such a bad liar and this karin girl still believed every word he said.  
at that moment i just felt like i was being in the middle of some odd tv drama.

suddenly karin began to scream really loud...no i mean REALLY loud. some seconds after her insane scream some security guys barged in to my room as well.  
seeing the red haired girl on the floor they knelled down.

"miss akasuna san, are you all right" they asked her and at that moment my heart just skipped a whole lot of beats...

'sasori...akasuna...karin...akasuna...'..."t...the y are siblings..." i mumbled to myself, sasuke just looked confused down at me. as soon as my senses came back to me i looked him straight in the eyes, this made him loosen his grip. i pushed him away really hard, took my clothes that where lying around and...run...

i heard screams like "miss please don't run" but my mind was only filled with one thought...'hopefully this karin girl will not be able to remember my face...oh kami please!'

i ignored the shocked people on the floor which saw me running around there just wrapped in a blanked. as soon as i found the lobby restroom i vanished in there and changed in there in to my casual clothes.

i just took my hair into a messy bun and removed all my make up...'oh hopefully nobody will recognize me'

...sadly i didn't knew a certain artist witnessed everything...

but for now it didn't matter, i was just rushing to the black car that waited in front of the hotel.

the driver greeted me and opened the door for me...what a day...maybe it was just a nightmare...

...please let it be just a nightmare...

**end of chapter 3 :)...**

**it's a bit short i guess :D...**

**but for the fact that i uploaded the last chapter just yesterday it seems ok :D...**

**Thank you: lolajam77, Raven Vampira Night & sexyblossom08 for follow :3**

** lolajam77: haha yes he totally is a bastard :D!**


	4. open the cage

_**A fool for you... Chapter 4.**_

**sooo next chapter, i hope you like it as far...i guess the past chapters were a bit lame, but i guess the action will start from here on :)**

**i am so happy and thankful to you guys :)**

"one thing" he screamed.

"we only asked one damn thing of you but you weren't even able to do this simple thing!"

"dear please sit down for a moment" my mother said in an attempt to calm my father down.

"you want me to sit down? this selfish girl over there just ruined everything! with just this little marriage all our worry's would have been erased! but instead of listening to her parents and be a good girl she just decides to invite a man into her room right after she had a date with the heir of the yohama company! how do you expect me to sit down when our daughter turns out to be just a little-"

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOT LIKE THAT!" i shouted right back at my father before he could finish his sentence.

angered he looked back at me and began to make his way over to me.

"you damn little-" SMACK...

"dear!" my mother screamed and ran over to my side. she looked at my cheek.

"our name is ruined because of you. if you wanted to play with man so badly you should have been more careful not to be captured by the press. also the akasuna family faces some problems as well due to your mindless behavior."

it seems some reporter witnessed my date with sasori kun...later on the young akasuna mistress got his attention with her screaming and crying. he has been hiding until the whole situation escalated and witnessed my naked runaway.

well the akasuna family way quiet known...and the yohama company is one of the big 10 company's in japan...

still everybody got the whole situation totally wrong...and i am not even allowed to explain myself. even my own father calls me a whore now.

even thought our date was already 1 week ago, the news spreaded just this morning.

this totally sucks...totally.

"please excuse me, i would like to return to my room, if there is no need to discuss the matters any further. " i said and bowed my head really low.

my dad just 'tshed' at me and looked disgusted.

my mother looked with an disappointed expression at me and than at the ground.

i went in to my room and locked the door behind me.

my back touched the white big wooden door...i tried to fight the tears but somehow i lost the fight.

my legs felt weak and slowly my vision got blurry.

i made my way to my bed and curled myself up on it.

listening to my small sniffs...listening to my fast, beating heart...

slowly i calmed down, while listening to the happy chirping noise the birds made outside my window...the gentle rustle noise when the wind moved the branches of the big threes in front of our house...

my gaze left the window and wandered to my desk...it was filled with some papers and pens...on top of my messy desk, the ticket ino and i bought last week...the concert was starting in 3 hours.

...my father was against it...

...my father told me to stay home for the next 2 month...

...he said i have to take more extra classes than before...he said i have to attend a course for good behavior, so that i can be presented to the public without shame...

i...always have been a puppet...acting according my dad's orders...i learned to play the piano for the charity event's, i learned to play the harp for birthday party's of his 'special-rich' friends...all the tea serving, all the traditional dances, all the violin lessons-everything i did, everything he wanted me to learn was not for my own, it was for him.

ever since it seems like i was hold in an cage...a small cage...unable to spread my wing...unable to go the way i want to go.

i reached out to the ticket...i stared at it for quiet a while.

than my heart began to beat fast, my body got heated up.

i took my biggest handbag and stuffed some clothes in there, clothes i secretly bought.

my dad totally did not approve t-shirts with some silly writings on it, or jeans which looked already worn...

with the heavy bag packed on me and the concert ticket clenched in my hand, one last look at my room.

than i began to run.

**later at ino's**

'one hour left until the concert begins, i really hope ino is still at home' i thought while standing in front of the cute little flower shop ino's mom owned.

"ah sakura dear, is that you?" ino's mom, Kagura Yamanaka, asked while arranging a colorful flower bouquet. "Kagura san" i politely bowed..."is ino still home?"

"ah, yeah, she wanted to leave just a second before but i guess she forgot her keys upstairs-"

"sakura" ino interrupted and ran over to me.

"i thought we would meet at the concert?"

"uhm you know, i thought it would be better if we go there together...it's the first time i go to a concert like that..."

"aaahw so our little princess is airfreight of concerts from common people?" ino laughed.

"ino!" i shined and we both had to laugh.

"k mom, i'll be back later, don't overdo yourself with the work!"

"yes dear, take care you two" Kagura waved us goodbye.

we got into ino's car and began to drive.

"you know-" she began "-i am sooooo excited to finally see "hebi" perform live!" she squirmed.

"are they really that popular?"

"not thaaaat popular, but in our neighborhoods they already are. also they are such hotties!"

"...whatever..."

"what's wrong with you?"

"eh?"

"you are really gloomy today...something happened? wait let me guess, that 'prince' guy brushed you off?"

my eyes widened and my mouth fell open. first i wanted to totally decline that, i mean, he never said that he is not interested in me, he even offered me a second date...but...after that silly accident...and after "stealing" the boyfriend of the akasuna mistress the akasuna family eldest asked us harunos to cut ties with his family...so technically...

i just sighed and told ino everything about that stupid evening that ruined my life...

originally i wanted to stay at ino's for a few day's till i found a little apartment and a part time job but i couldn't bring myself to ask...ino and her mom where living alone.  
her dad died 8 years ago when ino was 16, since than the family had a pretty hard life, always working until late at night, taking many jobs at once...

"don't worry!" ino said and smiled at me. "for tonight, you will forget that you are a haruno!"

ino parked the car and we got out of it, from far away we could already hear the noise inside...

"crap, we are too late!" ino shouted and dragged me with her.

everything was dark with some blue moving lights and right when i looked at the stage to finally see the band ino was so crazy about, really bright light bbegan to shine and in this instant the concert began.

(listen to ** /watch?v=vko_dJVpUns **/yes, it's sasukes voice actor :D )

_the key to my rusted heart,  
is always near me,  
smiling._

"whaaa lucky" ino said and jumps up and down.

my eyes were glued to the lead singer, his eyes where clothed and he sang with so much passion. his voice was really beautiful and made me shiver a little bit.  
his hair looked so beautiful and when his eyes shoot open they had this special look in his eyes...this look of freedom...

"i...it's him again..."

i mumbled...

yeah it was the one who destroyed my life...it was this sasuke guy...!_  
_

**end of chapter 4 :)...**

**lahlahlah, i really love the voiceactor of sasuke, i could listen to his singing the whole day...ahw myyyy i am an insane fangirl xD...**

**in fact i was so stunned by his singing that it motivated me to write this story :D **

**but it took me so long to get to this point xD...sorry :D **

**hope you liked it :)**

**thank you for the reviews, the follow and the favorite, it really motivated meeee :3**


End file.
